


Acceptance:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Conquers All: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Acceptance, Barbecue, Celebrations, Consensual, Drama, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e23 Ua Hala (Death In the Family), Episode: s03e01 La O Na Makuahine (Mother's Day), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Welcome, thankfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve has a BBQ at his place, He, Danny, & Chin include Adam, cause they are so grateful for him rescuing & saving Kono, Are they ohana now?, Will Chin give him a break?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!* *Author's Note: This begins my series, Read & Enjoy!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve has a BBQ at his place, He, Danny, & Chin include Adam, cause they are so grateful for him rescuing & saving Kono, Are they ohana now?, Will Chin give him a break?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

 

 

*Author's Note: This begins my series, Read & Enjoy!!!*

 

 

 

Adam Noshimuri & Officer Kono Kalakaua of Five-O, were on their way to her boss, friend, & teammate, Commander Steve McGarrett's house, for a BBQ, with him, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams. He was a little bit nervous, & Kono sensed it, & said with a smile, "It's ok, Sweetie, If they get rough, I will kick their asses for you", Adam chuckled, as he took her hand & kissed it. He said, "You are so good to me", she smiled, & said, "Right back at ya", & they made the rest of the drive in silence, They held hands also on the way there, & feeling happy.

 

 

 

Steve was getting the food off of the grill, & set the table outside, Chin had the drinks set, & Danny was double checking that there is enough of everything, "We are set, Babe, Kono is gonna really appreciate it", He agreed, & they checked on Chin, who seem to be staring off into space, They came slowly up to him, "Are you ok, Buddy ?", Steve asked, Danny said, "You seem to be troubled by something", Chin sighed sadly, & said, "I just miss Malia that's all, fellas, I will be fine", & they sat down, after setting everything up.

 

 

 

Adam & Kono pulled into the driveway, & sat for a second, she said to him, "I really appreciate you coming, I know that you had better stuff to do tonight", Adam said, as he shook his head in the negative, "No, I don't, As if I was gonna let you out of my sight again", They kissed passionately, til they were breathless. Adam said with a sigh, "Well, Let's go face the firing squad". The Hawaiian Beauty just laughed, as they got out of the car, & headed for the backyard.

 

 

 

The Others heard them coming, & greeted them, Steve gave Adam & Kono each a beer, & directed them to their seats, & Adam said with a nod & smile towards Chin, "Chin-Ho", & stuck a hand out for him to shake. But Chin waved it away, & leaned over, & embraced him, he kept saying over & over, as he chanted, _"Thank you, Thank you"_ , as tears filled his eyes, Kono was tearing up too, & smiled at the scene, so did Danny & Steve.

 

 

 

Chin composed himself, & said with laugh, "Oh, Shit, I am sorry", Everyone was understanding, Adam said with a smile, "You are welcome", & The Hawaiian Lieutenant said, "At least one good thing came out of this, We did not lose Kono too, She is my life, besides Malia, If I lost her....I.....I", he could not finish his thought, cause his voice was raw, & full of emotion. Danny said, "See, Kono is not just a friend, she is a sister to all of us, We are very grateful for your quick actions", Steve said simply, "You are ohana now, Brah", which touched Adam a lot, he is gonna love being in this group.

 

 

 

Chin said, "Just treat her right, Brother, If not, We _**will**_ ****kick your ass without mercy", Danny said without hesitation, "You got that right, Buddy", Steve said, "We know what to do with a body, They won't even miss you", Adam said vowing, "I will treat her with respect & class". The Men nodded & were satisfied, Kono went to her friends, & ohana, she gathered them up in a hug, as much as she could, & said, "I love you, Thank you so much for accepting Adam", Steve said, "We want you to be happy, Kono", Danny said with a smile, "There is one more thing left to say," Chin nodded, & turned to Adam, & said, "Welcome to the family, Adam". The Men hugged him, & Steve said, as as he gestured to the food on the table, "Let's eat", & they did exactly that.

 

 

 

They had a wonderful time, Adam did not feel like an outsider anymore, & he expressed his thanks, He told them, that if they ever need a favor, just ask. Steve promised that they would take it under advisement, & they continued their evening of fun, It was midnight, when the party broke up, Chin, Danny, & Steve felt good about themselves. Kono feels now that she can live one life now, & she has her ohana to thank for that, She could also have a future with Adam now, & have no worries.

 

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*  
  
  



End file.
